dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Wandering Elf Lianna
Lianna, also known as the Faceless Elf, is an elf who was exiled of Anu Arendel upon refusing to become the Queen of Elves after falling in love with a human male. She commonly wanders the areas surrounding Anu Arendel. Lianna participated in the Black Dragon Raid 50 years ago as Nerwin's strategist, as well as on a research about the Chaos Dragon and the Ancients with a separate team around the same time. She knows a lot about the relationship of Ritto and Nerwin as well as of Velskud and Geraint. Her strong smell of Geraint and her claim of knowing a story about Velskud and him that aren't found anywhere else seems to suggest she used to spy on them. Profile In the eyes of other elves, Lianna has a playful and mean spirited nature, and has been noted by the Player as "too frivolous to be an elf". According to Ithilien, she has been like that since the day she was born but also resulted very attractive to other elves, to the point that she was considered Queen candidate material. However some elves find it hard to believe she is an elf. Lianna is a lot more expressive than other elves met so far, only comparable to Harori. She laughs loudly, raises her voice when exited, likes pulling pranks on others, calls people names and uses foul language. Despite her death being predicted to be soon and the fact that she will die outside Anu Arendel with only a pouch of soil, her behavoir doesn't show any trace of negativity overall. After Lianna fell in love for the first time, she just can't stop being in love with the feeling itself. Lianna seems to be an skilled fighter, though her fighting style comes off as "barbaric" to other elves. She is also very skilled for stealth, even going once inside Nerwin's chamber. Because of her strength, vast knowledge and cleverness, Ritto is considering lifting Lianna's sentence. History The Favored Candidate Back at Anu Arendel, Lianna was a Queen candidate favored by many due to her charming personality. One day, an unnamed human male accidentally entered the territory and Lianna fell in love with him. However she was told that it would be impossible for her to be with said man after she becomes the Queen of Elves, so Lianna gave up her position as Queen candidate, causing shock among the community. The man persuaded Lianna to steal the treasure of elves and run away with him, so they would live wealthy and happily forever. Unfortunately, the man was already engaged to a human female, and the relationship between Lianna and the human male wasn't approved for them being of different species. Heartbroken, Lianna returned to Anu Arendel, but was instantly expelled for what other elves considered giving up her Telezia. Lianna thinks of herself as foolish for not understanding the situation the man she loved was on as she understands why not many people would not approve their relationship, though she feels resent towards him for hiding his engagement. Because of this, Lianna thinks humans are weak. She seems to admire the man for doing his duty till the end, and believes she should do the same and live fulfillingly, however Lianna blames herself for the fact that the man couldn't die a proper death because he was hurt by her love, and she will pay for that. Mercy for the Faceless Lianna is first met at Disappearing Half Moon Desert after Ritto requests the Player to bring her some soil of Anu Arendel. It was Lianna herself who submitted the request, as she predicted her death to be soon and wanted it to be peacefully. Lianna asks if the bloke had any message or said anything about her, and the Player says Ritto called her a fool who ran away from her Telezia, making Lianna laugh and call him a fool. Lianna mentions having changed her mind, and request the Player if they can take a letter from her to Ithilien and thank Ritto for the soil. Upon giving the letter to Ithilien at Saint Haven, she expresses her surprise at Lianna still being alive and asks the Player if they know she escaped from her Telezia. Ithilien checks the letter, but turns out Lianna put a magic seal on it that can only be dispel with the shell of Rotten Keeper Nornird that live at Valley of Eclipse. The Player makes Ithilien the favor of getting the letter open in exchange of being told how Lianna escaped from her Telezia. The envelop is successfully opened and Ithilien starts reading, but soon she stops reading and folds the letter complaining how mean Lianna is and why she would send her something like that. Despite her anger at the contents of the letter, Ithilien fulfills her promise and starts narrating Lianna's story. According to Ithilien, the man who was with Lianna was blinded by the elves' treasure, and persuaded Lianna to steal it with him and escape. He fell in love with a human female soon after and abandoned Lianna. After the betrayal Lianna returned to Anu Arendel, but was expelled, and the man was engulfed by the treasure's powers and ended his life. Ithilien finishes the story saying she doesn't understanding why Ritto would want to help someone like Lianna, and adds that just like Adelynn who too fell in love with a human, elves should not love freely. The Player finds Lianna later at Golden Meadow while working on a request by Ithilien. Lianna asks if the Player brought the letter to her and it's pleased to know they did so, but noticed the weird looks on the Player and asks if Ithilien told them her story. Lianna mentions her past not being something she is proud about, and gives the Player more details and a different version of what Ithilien told them. The Player returns to Ithilien after completing the task given, and tells her about Lianna's version of the story. Surprised, Ithilien admits that maybe the story she heard of is wrong. The Truth of the Elder and the Queen By mere coincidence, the Player finds Lianna at Bronze Crescent Forest while doing some errands for Ritto. She easily guesses that the Player is there to find Nerwin's ring, which was given by Ritto. The Player is surprised at the mention of Ritto, as this is the first time they hear that name and unknown to them, it's the Elf Elder they have been talking to the whole time. Lianna regrets mentioning his name, and begs the Player to not tell anyone, however the Player asks Ritto about the identity of the man mentioned by Lianna, making him uncomfortable. Lianna is again found at Sea of Sand Dust during a mission to retrieve Nerwin's bracelet, again upon Ritto's request. Lianna tells the Player to stop running errands and offers to give money or jewels, and ask if they asked the Elf Elder about Ritto which they answer affirmatively. Surprised, Lianna laughs loudly and wishes she was there to see Ritto's face. After hearing what the Player was told, she calls Ritto a narrow minded old man and decides to tell the Player a bit about his story, but avoids revealing to them that Ritto and the Elf Elder are the same. Lianna feels unsure about telling the story, and complains that the Player is reminding her about her past. She sends them off to take the bracelet with Ritto and promises to tell the rest the next time they met. The Player travels to Valley of Eclipse to get Nerwin's necklace, and finds Lianna again. Jokingly, Lianna tells them to not move until she is done with the story or else she will shoot their legs, scaring the Player. She continues her story, ending it saying that she hopes the Player realizes how dangerous love can be, as even she was affected by it, and encourages the Player to think carefully before taking risks reminding them to bear with the consequences of anything they do. Lianna complains of being thirsty, and tells the Player that if they want to hear the rest, they should bring her an Absolute Dew to Bronze Crescent Forest. Ritto offers the Player a bundle of goods for all the favors done, which they obtain from Citridel and to their luck among them there is a bottle of Absolute Dew. The Player takes the bottle to Lianna, who is shocked at the fact that they could obtain it for being usually very hard to acquire. Lianna claims to feel sorry for Citridel for having to let go of the Absolute Dew, and quickly digs the bottle and the snacks packed with it commenting how kids these days eat such nice things. After finishing her meal, she begins the next part of the story. Lianna resents Nerwin a lot for being oblivious to Ritto's feelings and never doing something for him, calling her stupid and an asshole. Lianna suddenly cuts her story and says good bye. Upon receiving from Ritto the news that Ithilien was requesting their help, the Player travels once more to Saint Haven and receives a letter to take to Lianna at Valley of Eclipse, which was in fact the one from Lianna they brought earlier that Ithilien claims it isn't something she should get involved with. The Player finds Lianna lightheaded claiming that she will get corrupted at any time and that her Telezia may have given up on her. She is surprised at the fact that they always know where to find her, and ask what else they want to know. They deliver the message from Ithilien and Lianna, exalted, complains that she thought Ithilien would handle things more professionally since she was promoted to Saint Haven and calls her a stupid little girl. Confused, the Player calls her name, and Lianna replies that she feels her life is coming to an end. She asks for the Player's name, saying that she should at least reefer them by their name now. Lianna comments that the name of the Player sounds familiar and wonders if it's Telezia too. As Ithilien has failed her, she tasks them to deliver the letter, and allows them to read it as it will be needed to figure who is it for. Turns out it's from Nerwin to Ritto, that Lianna obtained from her one time she sneaked into the Queen's chamber. Lianna says that Ritto should be around where the Nerwin is and if they are unable to find him, they should ask to the Elf Elder. The Player at this point has already figured that Ritto and the Elf Elder are the same person. The Player fulfills Lianna's task, and the Elf Elder finally admits being Ritto. Lianna of the Dragon Slayers The Player is with Iona running an investigation about the Six Heroes, and gets suggested by Ithilien to go find Lianna, speculating that she could be at Silver Crescent Training Ground. The Player arrives to Forest of Shady Blue Moon Entrance to pick up Iona, but he has already left leaving behind a note that says to go find him at Silver Crescent Training Ground because he me a weird elf. The Player finds Iona and Lianna focused in a conversation, as the latter seems very excited to meet a Chaos Dragon, as she has been researching for a long time. Iona asks Lianna if she was Geraint's friends, as she must have met him frequently due to her smell of him but they notice the Player and get distracted. Lianna asks them if they want to hear stories about the Black Dragon Raid, and expresses being surprised because she thought that everyone had already forgotten such an old event. The Player replies that such thing cannot be forgotten, but Lianna says that legends are legends. She starts narrating about the Six Heroes' stay at Anu Arendel and how they together came up with a plan to fight the enemy. When Lianna is done, she excitedly asks them if they want to hear more stories about the those two who stayed to talk between themselves after everyone left. Lianna brags about the story not being documented in any book and tells them that they should feel very lucky to met her. She tells them about a private conversation between Geraint and Velskud; when Velskud gives advice to Geraint about leadership, and then confesses to him that he is such a good company quickly followed by a scold over Geraint's bad manners. Lianna finishes saying that they are foolish men and staying with them makes her more and more foolish, giggling. She finishes saying that it's all she can remember. Lianna asks Iona if he is satisifed, at which he answers that it's different from what he though but very exiting. Lianna laments that things are now different as there is no army, the Brotherhood of Steel is no more, Fairystar just changed leadership, Terramai is old, the Royal Castle is still under repair and the Royal Guards have all been sent to remote places. Optimistically Iona adds they believe everyone should work together, but Lianna laughs at them and calls them cute, however she reassures that as long as Iona listens to the Player, the story won't repeat itself. Confused, Iona asks what happened, but Lianna refuses to reply as she thinks it's better that someone with firsthand experience does so and grinning embarrassingly, she tells them to go find Terramai. Trivia *Lianna's character model is from an unused character known as Barsha, one of the Master Archers that would have been a resident of Tel Numara along with another elf known as Lulien. *The nickname Faceless Elf was given to her during the Black Dragon Raid. Name Origin The name Lianna means "to twine around" or "daughter of the sun". In other localizations Category:Elves Category:Non-Player Characters